Of Giggles And Pranks
by A Little Shadow
Summary: Pretty big AU. Amos and Set are lovers. Set cooks up a plan of having a child between Amos and him. This leads to one cute, mischievous, smart baby girl and a whole lot of adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, A Little Shadow here. So this piece is very AU. This takes place AFTER the throne of fire and Amos here is about 25/24 ish. He and Set are in a relationship so this is yoai.**

000

Amos laid on the couch in misery. His hair was out of its braids and lay on the headrest. Amos's eyes were filled with grief for his lover. Set was forever lost to him now as Set was in love with Genvieve, the skilled healer and amulet maker.

Amos knew he was in a sorry state but he did not have the energy to do anything. He just found what his _lover_ , _ex_ -lover had done yesterday so he figured he could still have a few more hours of pitying himself left.

A few tears left his golden brown eyes and muffled whimpers chimed through the air softly.

His phone vibrated constantly, the voicemail lighted up with every new message, and scrolls suddenly started dropping on his desk, but he was oblivious to all of this. For he had long cried himself to sleep.

000

Set was nearly tearing his hair out. Amos wasn't answering any of his calls, texts, voicemails, scrolls, nada!

Set breathed deeply and snapped his fingers before he teleported to Amos's living room. And there lay his loved one, dare say his lover or even _boyfriend_ , on the couch.

His molten chocolate eyes closed underneath his dark lashes. His hair was out of its braids which was really unusual. He was wearing...pajamas...okay, something was really wrong.

Set walked over to Amos's face and knelt so his face was right in front of his. Poking his shoulder, he woke a groggy and despairing Amos. Why though, he had no idea.

As soon as Amos saw Set's face, he bolted straight up! His face beaded with sweat and his eyes gazed at Set with pain and love.

"Set, I know." Amos whispered, tone filled with broken trust.

Set glanced at Amos and lowered his head to the ground. He thought Amos would like the idea but apparently not. Taking a deep breath, Set started, "Look, Amos...I'm sorry. I didn't think it would hurt you this way. We-"

"Hurt me? It destroyed me. I thought you loved me. Yet you left." Amos spoke quietly yet the words seemed like shouts.

Set looked up at Amos in confusion and shot him an inquiring look.

"You left me for Genivieve. I just thought that you... loved me. Even if you don't, I still do. Te-" Amos rambled, suddenly cut off by muscular arms hugging him. Set had rushed to him and enveloped him in a giant bear hug.

Amos relaxed into Set's arms and let tears of relief overcome him. He too, **wrapped** his lean arms around Set's waist and kissed his collarbone.

Set nuzzled his face into Amos's hair, breathing deeply of polish and seafood which normally would smell weird but Amos totally made it work.

"I think you mixed me up with something else. I wasn't cheating. And I never will cheat on you. I love you, there's nothing better I would like than to be in your presence. I was just thinking...if...you wanted a ...child." He mumbled into Amos's hair.

Amos's eyes widened and he hugged tighter before letting go and grasping Set's hands. Taking a step back, so Amos could see Set better, he critically looked at Set to see if this was a prank. Set returned his gaze with hope and doubt in his red eyes.

Amos stared at Set for a few more seconds before grinning, and kissing Set straight on the lips which has never happened before. After a few minutes of steamy actions, Amos whispered an awed, hopeful "yes" in his ear.

000

A few months had past since the confusion and everything was back to normal. But little did everyone know, Set hadn't forgotten Amos's answer.

A grinning Set strolled into Amos's apartment to find him sitting, listening to jazz. In Set's arms laid a bundle of cloth.

"What did you do this time?" Amos asked Set wearily. Set grinned mischeviously at Amos and said, "Why nothing too bad. Care to see? I would be so disappointed if you didn't."

The bundle shifted in Set's arms, piquing Amos's interest. Amos paused the song and walked over to Set. Amos peeked into a hole and saw a baby's face staring up at him. Amos's jaw dropped in shock and he carefully took the baby into his arms. He handled the baby carefully, as if it was made of glass(which it might've been).

Set chuckled at Amos's expression. "She was only 'born' today. She's about 6 months in age." He explained.

"Does she have a name?" Amos asked.

"No, I thought you should pick it."

"You're kidding."

"No."

"Um, maybe Keitha, or Keita."

"Hm, I prefer Keitha. Perhaps Robyn as a middle name?"

"Perfect. Her full name will be Keitha Robyn Kane."

Amos stared at the little girl in his arms and sighed. Set stood pressed behind him with his arms wrapped around him. He wasn't this happy in a long time.

In their hearts and their minds they promised that nothing would ever tear this family apart. They were never more right and wrong.

000

 **The first part Set was a little OOC and personally I didn't like it too much but it was a rather sweet moment, doncha think? This little fic will be about 5 to 7 chappies long and will have a few sequels.**

 **Keita = forest**

 **Keitha = female warrior**

 **I don't know why but I really like names with irish roots.**


	2. Author's Note

**My account, A Little Shadow has been hacked. I do not wish to continue this story under a hacked account. I will continue this story on another account. God bless you all.**


End file.
